True Love Prevails
by Winchestergirl123
Summary: "Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby―awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess." ― Lemony Snicket. A one-shot from my story, "A Hunter's Soul".
_**I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I only own my OCs.**_

 **A/N:** _Heyyyy guys! This story is just a short one shot that has been on my mind since like **forever**. So I've decided to write and post it just for you guys. Forewarned though this one shot will also contain somewhat spoilers because it is taking place within later on in the story. I'm talking about several long years well into the story "A Hunter's Soul. So, if that bothers you then don't continue on with the reading. Anyways...for those who do continue on then...enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

 _"Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby- awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess."_ ― _Lemony Snicket_

* * *

 **Vaadhoo Islands, Maldives**

A girl who was no older than fifteen years old stood by the shore line as she she watched the sunset. Much like her mother, she herself liked beaches. There was something about how the waves crashed with each other that made her feel tranquility. The scenery was beautiful as well, but she especially thought the beach she was at right now was breathtaking. It held a very special place in her heart for obvious reasons. She always came here whenever she needed a moment to herself to think things over, or when she just wanted to get away from other people. Right now though it was because of the second reason. And much to her relief, she was currently the only person here, meaning she had the whole entire beach for herself. Being alone didn't really bother her though. In fact it just made this moment a whole lot better for her. Guess you could say she leaned more towards the introverted side―at _certain_ times anyways. She was way more opened with her family. This was just happened to be one of those _"I want to be by myself"_ moments. Although like her father she did have a _few_ of his socially awkward tendencies. _Thanks a lot dad._ She thought inwardly, but even despite this she couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face. Sure her dad was _awkward_ in some aspects in life, but he was still her dad. Her lovable, overprotective, amusing, tan trench coat wearing dad _―_ that she loved with all her heart. Just like how she loved the rest of her family.

Of course her family wasn't exactly _The Brady Bunch._ They've had their ups and downs. Not to mention they've faced many challenges throughout their lives that would most likely put any sane person in the loony bin. The creatures they've fought and defeated are ones that came from people's nightmares and horror movies. Seriously with the things they've seen, one would think they were living in hell _―_ which they weren't. Supernatural beings just lived among human beings on earth. Although ironically, majority of her family have already been to hell and lived to tell the dire tale.

One thing she was able to get from all this though is that her family is strong-willed. But the one thing that _really_ stood out to her was that love defeats all. Her parents are a perfect example of this concept.

The love they shared with one another was so... _extraordinary_ and surreal. It was the kind of love that one would only be able to hear about in books. Or better yet...like in fairy tales.

No matter how much her parents loved each other though there were still obstacles they had to face. This was something they had to deal with once their growing relationship progressed. Once they had her though, they feared the dangers that wanted to harm her dearly. Although it wasn't until she was slightly older that she was finally able to understand for herself the reason as to why she faced many dangers. Many people _―_ or should she say _supernatural_ beings _―_ wanted to either kill or use her for her powers. There was also the awful fact that these same beings wanted to tear her parents apart...but none of them succeed to do any of this. Not even the devil himself was able to ruin the love her mother and father had for each other. Although she frighteningly had to admit that the time her father was possessed by Lucifer was a close call... but just as she said before in the end, love really did prevail.

All and all, she'd have to say that the love her parents shared for one another, really was one of a kind.

She continued to stare out into the sunset as she basked in the oceans scenery, when all of a sudden she heard the sounds of fluttering wings come from behind her. For a moment she thought for sure it was her father, who had finally found her. Only once she turned around though she saw that it wasn't her father, but that it was instead her younger brother, J.T _._ She called him J.T. because his full name was Jude Theodore. _Yeah_...he had mom to thank for that. Seriously, he had to put up with the affectionate nick name of Teddy up until he was ten or so. After that he insisted to everyone that they'd called him by only his first name Jude. The only people he would let call him Teddy were mom and dad _―_ or even her...on _rare_ occasion. But she'd came up with the idea to call him J.T. when they were kids, because to her it seemed like a perfect nickname for him. And she could tell it didn't bother him in any way. So the nickname stayed put, even now as they were in their teen years.

"Marley, there you are!" Jude exclaimed, before he came to stand next to her. "I had a feeling you'd be here."

Marley glanced back at her brother, who was younger than her by two years. It still to this day astonished her a lot by how much Jude looked like their mother. He had their mothers soft brown doe eyes, and when you looked directly into them you could see all the compassion he had. His short tousled hair was also the same exact shade of brown as hers too. His face though, of that a young pre-teen boy, held such strong yet intricate facial features for his age _―_ that it reminded Marley of their father. And although he was younger than her, he had already passed her in height. Something he would always rub in her face in good nature, but he found to be funny since she was the oldest. His personality though reflected more towards their mother as well. A little quirky, shy at first, yet when comfortable around people he tended to be more forthright with them. Although she herself had the same delicate facial features as her mother, along with the dimples _―_ she saw more of her father within her in appearance wise. She had the same oceanic blue eyes as him, and her hair was just as dark as his. She also noticed throughout the years how she had the same earnest stare he had whenever things got to serious. Which was something her mother and the rest of the family found to be adorbale.

Although for personality wise, she'd have to say that it was a mixture of both. She had some of her mother's unorthodox personality, as well as some of her dad's seriousness and socially awkward tendencies. She had a tom-boy persona too, like her mother had when she was a kid and she also enjoyed playing out doors and climbing trees. Something she'd been doing since she was five years old. But whenever things took a turn for the worst, her hunter and angel mode would come out. So yeah, she was like her mother and father in that department. The same thing could be said for J.T. sure he was slightly timid at first, but whenever a life or death scenario came to play, he'd go into fighter mode. It was something she had seen several times already throughout the years. Her younger brother have proven several times now on how brave he was.

Having thought all this, Marley smiled back at her younger brother. "Yes, well you found me." She told him before she gazed back towards the sunset again. "It's rather peaceful here, isn't it?" She asked him.

Jude who was beside her now nodded his head. "Yeah, it is." He too glanced towards the sunset, before he turned back to look at her. "So, mom and dad told me to tell you that Dean and Sam are coming over to visit today."

Hearing her uncles names, made Marley's smile grow. "Really? What about Mary Scarlet and Eric? Are they coming over too?" Excitement could be heard in her voice as she asked about their cousins.

"Yeah, they are." Jude responded happily to her.

Marley began to feel content. It had been a while now since she and Jude had seen their uncles and cousins. Technically speaking though, they weren't really related, not by blood anyways. Her mother had once told them though, that family don't end with blood. Comforting words that came from a wise old man named Bobby Singer―her mother's surrogate father, and in return was her and Jude's grandfather. A man that held a special place in all of their hearts.

"So...wanna race?" Jude's voice interrupted her thoughts. He gave her a smile. "See who can make it home first this time?"

Marley laughed and rolled her eyes. "J.T. the last time we raced, we made a huge hole in the living room roof. I hardly doubt mom and dad will like that if we do that again."

"Ohhh, come on Marley!" Jude protested before giving her a puppy dog eyed look.

 _No doubt he got that from Uncle_ _Sammy_...Marley thought inwardly. She still shook her head and gave him a pointed look. "Nope, nuh, uh, those puppy dog eyes ain't gonna work on me buddy."

"Fine..." Jude said faltering a bit before he gave her a grin. "You probably don't even want to race, because you know I'll win."

Marley scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Well then come on!" Jude exclaimed animatedly, his brown eyes practically twinkling.

Marley, seeing how excited her little brother was, gave in. She sighed but kept a small smile. "Fine...but if we end up destroying something with our landing, I'm telling mom and dad it was _your_ fault."

"Yeah, yeah." Jude said waving his hand.

"You ready?" Marley asked turning to full face him.

"Yup!" Jude exclaimed with a smile.

"Alright. One...Two...Three..."

Once Marley had said three, the sound of her brothers wings fluttering entered her ears. She smiled softly and turned back to face the sunset and ocean. She still wanted to spend sometime here by herself. This beach meant so much to her, and it always would. Since it was the very same beach that her mother and father had exchanged vowels at. Now Marley had several places she liked to visit around the world, but this beach...it was certainly her favorite place and it held something meaningful to her. She slowly turned away from the sunset and ocean. Jude most of already been home by now, doing a victory dance about winning―but Marley didn't mind. She always did like seeing her brother happy. Even if she had _purposely_ let him win―this time anyways. Oh, the things she did to make her younger brother happy. Anyways with a smile, Marley closed her eyes.

She thought about her mom and dads presence and of the love they had for each other, and the more she thought about it, the more she was to eager to go home and bask in their comfort. She just hoped that once she made her landing, that she wouldn't cause any damages to the living room.

* * *

 _*Squeaaaaal* The Avastiel family feels!_

 _Gosh ^_^ I hoped you guys enjoyed this cute little one shot. I've been seriously wanting to write a one shot focusing on Cas and Ava's kids for a while now. If you guys are wondering who I picture as Marley and Jude...Well I picture Odeya Rush as Marley and Callan McAuliffe as Jude. Anyways, what did you guys think of this one shot? Or better yet I bet you guys are wondering who the hell Mary Scarlet and Eric are?! Well...I mean by reading the one shot you kind of already know who they are and who they're related to. LOL. Unfortunately though, all these kiddos won't be in the story permanently until a looooong time from now :S I mean they will eventually make appearances_ ― _if and only if everything goes according to plan with my story that is. But be warned though the journey that Ava and Cas have to go through before they have Marley and Jude will be **heavy**...I mean we haven't even finished season 5 yet. We have a long road to go...and even once they do have Marley and Jude, things wont be getting easier for our OTP. :S I mean have you guys seen season 11 so far? They still have a lot of things they need to go through...and a lot of heart felt and heart breaking moments. Oh dear...but remember love prevails in the end. _

_Anyways...a little fun fact to make you guys feel better..._

 _The beach that was mentioned in this chapter is a real beach, and it's very beautiful! Especially at night! Expect to hear about it later on in "A Hunter's Soul", since Marley did say it was where her parents exchanged vowels... *OMG* Anyways..._

 _If you guys have any questions regarding this one shot or the story "A Hunter's Soul" go on my tumblr and ask questions. I'm always looking for questions from my readers so don't be afraid to ask me: ava-marie-faye._

 _XOXOXO_.


End file.
